


A Vampire Named Gackt

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, Hyde (Musician) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Just a little something I wrote one day, when my muses took me along for a ride.





	A Vampire Named Gackt

            Gackt smiled sadly as he watched the man sleep beside his wife. They were such a beautiful couple, both inside and out. He could see the kindness in their faces, the warmth in their eyes when they were awake. Gackt didn’t know why he always ended up here watching the two sleep. Yet the last few weeks he’d been here every night. He’d feed and then as if drawn by a magnetic force, he’d be sitting on this roof watching them from above. Protecting them. Their personal guardian angel. But he was no angel. He was a vampire, a creature of the night. A killer. But he didn’t want to kill them, only watch over them and their child, who he could also see if he drew his eyes away from his beauty.

            Yes his. Gackt had always been attracted to both genders but this time it was the man who caught his eye. He remembered the first time he had seen the man. He had been out in the rain running into a chemist, and Gackt had watched from the shadows. He could hear the man explain that his son was sick and needed medicine. He had paced nervously as the chemist made up the prescription, unaware of the eyes watching him. He had run home and Gackt had followed, unable to look away from the creature of such beauty.

            That was the first time he had seen the tattoos. The man had wings on his back and it made Gackt smile. He was an angel. Maybe not literally but he would be one day. The man was as pure as they came and Gackt couldn’t help but be attracted to it. This man was everything he wasn’t and he wanted it for himself.

            Still he knew he couldn’t take the man away from his loving wife and son who adored him. They needed the man more than he did, it would be selfish for Gackt to try and take him away. However tonight Gackt couldn’t resist any longer. He wanted the man so bad. What he was doing was wrong but he didn’t care. He’d done so much evil in the past that one more evil deed wouldn’t make a difference.

            ‘Wake up.’ Gackt silently ordered the man and smiled as the man became restless in his sleep. He had a strong mind, he was resisting, but his power was having an effect.

‘Wake up!’ Gackt ordered again, his power stronger now and the man woke up looking confused. ‘Don’t you want some fresh air?’ Gackt silently suggested and smiled as the man climbed out of bed and began to get dressed,

 

“Hi.” Gackt said with a smile as the man left his apartment. The moment the man had made a sign he was leaving the building, Gackt had moved to the front entrance where he waited for the man to appear.

“Hi.” The man said, looking a little embarrassed.

“I’m lonely. Want to go for a walk.” Gackt said with a smile.

“I don’t know.” the man began.

“Come for a walk.” Gackt said both out loud and with his power.

“Ok.” The man agreed.

“What’s your name?” Gackt asked.  
            “Hyde” The man replied and Gackt smiled at the irony, for he was the one who hid in the shadows whilst this man stood in the light for all to see.

“Tell me about yourself.” Gackt said, as they walked down the deserted streets.

“Well I have a wife named Megumi,” Hyde began. “And a son. I know this sounds corny but they’re the reason for my existence. Everything I do is for them.”

“It’s not corny. It’s sweet.” Gackt replied.

“What about you? Do you have anyone?” Hyde asked.

“No. Just me.” Gackt replied.

“No family?” Hyde asked surprised.

“Well there’s You,” Gackt said with a shrug. “He’s, I guess you could say he’s the one who made me the man I am today.”

“I see.” Hyde lied.

“He died about six months ago. He was once my everything but he left me alone. I guess you could say I’m looking for someone else to give my life meaning.” Gackt admitted.

“You’ll find him.” Hyde said firmly.

“Or her. I’m not fussy,” Gackt said with a laugh. “But you’re right. I have found him. I’m just not sure if I deserve him.”

“Why?” Hyde asked.

“Well he has a wife and son who need him.” Gackt admitted.

“Oh.” Hyde said.

“But I’ve given up caring. I’m going to take him for myself.” Gackt announced, as he led Hyde into a building. He could sense the fear growing in the other man, he was finally beginning to figure it out. Gackt didn’t care. He’d sensed fear in men before. As promised Gackt decided to take Hyde for himself.

The kiss on Gackt’s part was passionate and demanding, however Hyde only tried to fight back. Gackt knew he’d never be able to escape his embrace and continued taking what he wanted assuming the man would eventually give in like all the others. However Hyde was different. He fought and eventually Gackt let him go. His own guilt had stopped him. He was only scaring the man. He’d never fall in love with the vampire. His heart already belonged to another.

“Go. Before I lose my self-control.” Gackt ordered and Hyde nodded, as he almost ran out of the building. Gackt watched sadly but turned as he saw footsteps approach.

            “What are you doing in my house?” Asked the man. He had long red hair tied back and looked more amused at Gackt’s trespassing than angry.

            “Having my heart broken.” Gackt admitted and the man raised an eyebrow.

            “That’s alright. You won’t need a heart when I’ve finished with you.” The man announced, as two long fangs grew in his mouth.

            Gackt laughed, which obviously confused the vampire as his prey normally ran scared.

            “You find your death funny?” The vampire demanded.

            “I died a long time ago.” Gackt remarked, letting his own fangs grow just long enough for it to register in the vampire brain that they were the same.

            “I see,” The vampire replied, taking on his human appearance once more. “I didn’t realise.”

            “It’s alright,” Gackt replied. “I’m just happy to find I’m not alone. Since my maker died I haven’t seen another vampire.”

            “I’m new to the city,” The vampire remarked. “Like you, I’m alone.”

            “You don’t have to be. I’ll be happy to be your companion.” Gackt replied.

            “My name is Kami.” The vampire admitted with a smile and Gackt smiled back. Finally he had found someone to share the night with and he was happy. It was like Kami had been placed into his life that night deliberately. A gift from some greater force. Well it made sense. Tonight was his birthday.

 


End file.
